An application generally has its own associated native file format which specifies encoding of the features that the application supports. Applications will typically load only those features which are supported by the application's native format. Any features which are unsupported by the application's native format will encounter problems loading or will load incorrectly. Thus, using a software application to edit and save a file that was created with a different software application, often causes loss of data when the file and file format may have features that are not supported by the application. One way this can be handled is that the application will convert the file to another format—its native format. When the application saves the file, only the loaded features are saved, and thus any unsupported features are not saved. This loss of data can cause problems when a file is edited by multiple users, or by one user with multiple applications.